What Isn't Told
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: Roxas was glad that they were adopted. He'd even put up with his pedophilic uncle to make sure that his family was happy. When he meets a certain pyromaniac though, he struggles to remember what it was like to be truly happy. AxelRoxas rape, child abuse
1. Prologue

**Aya**: Hey everyone, it's been a while. I've really wanted to write an AkuRoku story lately, so here it is! A bit more angsty then I had planned though...

**Riku**: Whatever. So long as you finish it this time.

**Aya**: Hey! Are trying to imply something?

**Riku**: You such at chapter stories.

**Aya**: You're so mean. I can and will finish this one!

**Riku**: Right.

**Aya**: Meanie. I don't own this, or any characters. Only this plot. Kinda.

* * *

"_Roxy…why don't they want us?"_

_The young blond boy stared at nothing as he tightened his hold on his brother's shoulder. "It's nothing Sora. Don't worry about it."_

_Sora smaller lip quivered. "Is it because we're bad? Did we do something wrong?"_

_Roxas' frown deepened. "You've never been bad Sora, don't think that way."_

_The small brunet leaned into his brother. "Then why? Why are we always watching everyone else be happy?"_

_The two sat in silence as they watched from a corner all the happy parents and newly adopted children chat cheerily._

"…_they want you Sora. If you would just go-"_

"_No Roxy, I already told you I don't want to be away from you!" Sora turned his tearful blue eyes on him. "Do you want to get rid of me?"_

_Roxas shook his head, blond spikes swaying violently. "NO! Of course not! I just want what's best for you!"_

_The small boy snuggled closer to him. "You're what's best for me. I have to be with you."_

_The blond sighed and rested his head on top of the others'. "Then I won't leave you. We'll just wait as long as we can for someone to adopt us both."_

_Sora smiled happily, focusing solely on his one and only comfort in the world._

* * *

"_Roxas? Sora?" An elderly lady stepped up to the twins. The two stopped and looked at her. "There's someone who wants to meet you."_

_They blinked in amazement and dazedly followed the woman out of the playroom, down the hallway, and into a small room with two people already waiting inside. It was a couple in their late twenties, holding hands, one of which jumped as the door opened. There was a blonde woman, with soft looking amber eyes. Her face was tired and drawn but she still gave off an aura of cheerful youth. The man sitting next to her was the exact opposite. Dark raven hair, cold and calculating grey eyes, with a posture that oozed self confidence and superiority._

"_Boys, this is Tanaka Hiroshi-san and Tanaka Seiko-san. They're here to talk to you so be on your best behavior alright?" They nodded and the woman left, closing the door softly behind her. Seiko smiled nervously at them. _

"_Hello Sora, Roxas. It's wonderful to meet you," she said softly. Roxas, who took an immediate liking to her, nodded._

"_The pleasure is ours ma'am," he said as softly. Seiko smiled brightly. _

"_Please sit down, I'm sure it's not comfortable standing like that," she gestured to the seats opposite of her and her husband. Roxas took Sora's hand and led him to the table to sit down. Hiroshi regarded them with appraising eyes and Sora shivered a bit._

"_I hope you don't mind, but you two are just the cutest things I've ever seen! And such wonderful manners," Seiko praised and looked at her husband. "Don't you think so Hiro-kun?"_

_Hiroshi rolled his eyes but gave a curt nod. Seiko beamed and clapped her hands together. "See? Even Hiro-kun thinks so, and he's extremely difficult to please!"_

_Sora and Roxas shared a look and the brunet gave a smile. Nodding, Roxas smiled too._

"_Now, I know you two are intelligent enough to know why you are here. How would you feel about being adopted?" the woman asked kindly._

"_I won't go anywhere without Roxas!" Sora said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest with a defined pout. Seiko's eyes widened and she gasped. "Of course not! I could never separate brothers? Hiro-kun would never do that either, right Hiro-kun?" the woman looked at the man with a pout, poking him. "Riiigghhttt?"_

_Hiroshi sighed and patted her head. "Of course not."_

_Beaming Seiko rounded on the two. "If you wanted us to adopt you, it would be both of you, not one. That's if you want us to of course." She stopped, looking nervous again._

_Sora's eyes widened and he stared at his brother. "Roxy…" he trailed off in awe. Roxas nodded. "I know." He turned to the two who were watching them intensively/anxiously. "We would be very happy if you were to adopt us."_

_He had never seen anything as joyous as Seiko's smile and Hiroshi's tiny twitch of the lips._

* * *

"_Come on Roxy-kun! We don't want to be late meeting your Uncle Satoshi do we?" Seiko's childlike pout made him smile._

"_Yeah Roxy, hurry uuupp!" Sora whined with a stomp of his foot. Next to him Hiroshi sighed._

"_Roxas, hurry up so your mother and brother don't throw a tantrum," he said calmly slamming his door shut. Roxas nodded and hopped out, closing it happily as his mother grabbed his hand. _

"_Come on Roxy-kun! Sora-kun is waayy ahead of you already!" she dragged him to the door, knocking impatiently at the door. "Sato-kuunn! Sato-kuuuunnn!"_

_Hiroshi came up calmly behind her, placing his hands on Sora's shoulders to stop him from bouncing his way through the floor. Immediately the door was yanked open and a disgruntled woman glared at them, a cigarette dangling from her fingers. "What?"_

_Seiko's smile faltered a bit. "Is…Is Sato-kun home?" she asked hesitantly. The woman looked suspiciously at them. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded._

"_I'm Tanaka Seiko, Sato-kun's sister-in-law. This is his brother Hiroshi and our two children, Sora and Roxas. Is he home?"_

_The woman stared suspiciously at them for a few more seconds before she turned around and yelled over her shoulder," THAT FAMILY OF YOURS IS HERE!!"_

_Seiko's hands tightened over Roxas's briefly as the woman took a drag of her cigarette, something unintelligible being yelled from the back. The woman rolled her eyes and walked away, beckoning them to follow. "He's out back somewhere, I swear that asshole spends more time out there than he does with me," she muttered angrily, blowing out a breath of smoke. _

"_Could you please not do that? Or curse? It's not good for the children," the blonde woman asked shyly. The other woman snorted, taking another drag. "Whatever. Go look for him yourself." With that she walked off, muttering something harsh under her breath._

"_Mommy? Why was that lady so rude?" Sora asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. _

"_She woke up on the wrong side of the bed! It's no excuse though, remember that Sora," Seiko warned with a stern look. Sora nodded. _

"_Now where is Sato-kun…" she trailed off, looking around the room as if the man would magically appear. Hiroshi rolled his eyes and took her hand._

"_He's outside remember? Honestly how did you ever manage to live without me?" he asked, affection underlying his tone. Seiko pouted._

"_So mean to me. Boys, see how mean your daddy is?" Roxas laughed and gave the woman a hug, smiling wider when it was returned. He stopped and stepped back a few seconds later, squirming where he stood. Sora cocked his head again. "What's wrong Roxas?"_

"_I gotta use the bathroom," he said looking up at his parents. Hiroshi nodded in understanding. "It's down the hall, second door on the right. You go on ahead; we'll wait here for your uncle." Nodding, Roxas took off, following the directions and opening the door quickly. He closed the door, leaving it slightly open as he relieved himself. Sighing in relief Roxas hummed a small tune to himself, blocking out the sound of the door opening. The only warning he got was the sound of breathing near his ear when a hand placed itself over his mouth, covering his startled gasp. A hand made its way under his shirt, caressing his stomach._

"_My my my. What do we have here?" a voice purred in his ear, warm breath sending shiver down his spine. "A pretty little blond who lost his way?" _

_He whimpered when the hand ghosted up to his chest, landing on his nipples and twisting them. "Hmm, what to do, what to do?" the voice said questioningly, bringing his tongue to trace the shell of his ear. Roxas brought his hand up to move the hand from his mouth, struggling wildly. The man, the voice was too deep to be a woman's, bit down on his ear and Roxas yelped, muffled by the hand._

"_Bad little boy, I have to punish you now." The second hand moved down from his chest to his penis, grabbing it none-to-gently and squeezed it. Roxas stilled as pain flared and tears welled up in his eyes. The hand started pumping, the mouth biting harder, the other hand gripping his mouth harder. The man moaned and heat coiled in the pit of Roxas' stomach. He squirmed until it became unbearable, and he felt it leave his body, strange liquid squirting from his penis. It hurt…oh god, it hurt…_

_The man let a dark laugh, letting him go as a voice drifted in from the door. "It seems that Sei-chan is here. I should go see what she wants," the man stood up and walked out, pausing at the door to look back. "I do hope you know how to keep a secret?" he asked curiously, dark eyes dangerous. Roxas nodded fearfully and the man walked out, satisfied._

_Shakily, the blond pulled his underwear and pants up, making sure to clean up any trace of what just happened. Hesitantly he peeked out the door, looking around, and running out to the room he left his family in. He stopped, staring with horror when he saw someone else in the room._

_Seiko noticed him and smiled brightly. "Roxy-kun! Come here and meet your Uncle Satoshi!" The man turned around and Roxas felt his heart stop. It was the man from the bathroom. He looked like his brother, tall, dark hair, piercing eyes, thankfully which were onyx instead of the comforting grey he had some to know, and that aura of confidence._

"_So this is Roxas. It's nice to meet you," he bent down to shake his hand, eyes flashing maliciously. The small boy swallowed and returned it. "It's nice to meet you," he answered robotically._

"_Aren't they just the cutest things?" Seiko asked star-struck. Satoshi nodded, his eyes never leaving Roxas's. _

"_Yes. I can't wait to get to know them more." And with that, Roxas felt his world crashing down._

* * *

**Aya**: Soooo, what do you think?

**Riku**: Weirdo.

**Aya**: Where's Sora when you need him?

**Riku**: -smirks evily- Tied up in my room.

**Aya**: That poor boy. Review please? I'd like to know if anyone actually thinks this could be mildly interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

**Aya**: Hey everyone, I finished the second chapter! I know it's a bit shorter than the first one and it didn't come as fast as you may have wanted, but it's here!

**Riku**: Big wup.

**Aya**: You're just being mean. Oh, that reminds me. Some people had asked me how old Roxas and Sora were in the first chapter; they were six. You may hate me for that, but that's what I decided.

**Riku**: Go ahead, hate her. It's good for her.

**Aya**: Shut up pretty boy. By the way, I don't own this. The plot maybe, but not the characters. I totally wish I did though.

* * *

-10 Years Later-

"NO!!"

"You have to let them go-"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!!"

"Mom…"

"MY BABIES ARE NOT LEAVING, OR GROWING OLDER! THAT'S FINAL!!"

"You can't stop them from getting older. Seiko, act your age."

"HIRO-KUN IS SO MEAN!!"

Sora sighed as he watched his father attempt to remove his mother from the doorway. For such a petite looking woman she was very strong.

"I SAID NO, RESPECT THAT!!"

"Roxas, grab her."

His twin brother grabbed at Seiko's left arm and Hiroshi grabbed the right one, pulling with all their might. She slowly moved away from the doorway with wide eyes. "NOOOOO!! SORA-KUN, HELP MEEEE!!"

"Sora run for it!" Roxas yelled as their mother's struggles grew fiercer. Not needing to be told twice Sora sprinted out the door, not stopping until he was safely down the driveway, looking back to see Roxas slamming the door and chasing after him. They stood still for a moment listening to the sounds of fighting inside. "MY BABIES ARE LEAVING ME!!"

"Would you get a hold of yourself woman? They're just going to school!"

"EVERYTHING I LOVE IS LEAVING!!"

"They'll be back in eight hours!"

"COME BACK TO MEEEEE!! I'M WAITING WITH OPEN ARMS!!"

Roxas took a hold of Sora's sleeve and pulled him away from the house, chuckling breathlessly as he did. "Mom really acts like a kid sometimes."

"But that's why she's awesome!" Sora told him cheerfully. "She wouldn't be her if she wasn't like that."

The blond boy snorted as Sora fell into step with him. "Yeah. Ready for a new year?"

Sora looked up at the sky with a thoughtful look. "I guess. I can't wait to see our friends again, but I'll pass on the work."

"Sora I swear, if I have to tie you up and force you to do the work I will," Roxas warned seriously. Sora rolled his eyes, glancing around and perking up immediately. Turning, the blond scowled glaring openly at the person who was crossing the street to meet them. It was a pretty red head girl with crystal blue eyes, wearing the girl's school uniform of Kingdom Hearts High, waving merrily at them.

"Kairi!" Sora waved happily with a bright smile.

Kairi stopped in front of them giving a smile. "Sora it's good to see you!" She glanced at Roxas. "…you too Roxas."

The scowl grew and he grabbed Sora's sleeve again, pulling him along after him. Kairi easily caught up to them and walked casually at Sora's side. "Roxas!" the brunet whined. "Slow down for Kairi!"

Reluctantly he did so releasing the spiky haired teen. The girl flashed him a triumphant smile, behind Sora's back, and he frowned. He disliked that girl immensely. She was a stuck up snob who started rumors about anyone who she didn't like. When she wasn't trying to charm someone or accomplish something for her own gain, a sneer was present on her face along with that look of haughtiness. She seemed to have set her sights on Sora when he entered high school, treating him kinder than anyone else, but to those like Roxas, they were treated like nothing.

"So lazy bum, did you actually do anything this summer?" Kairi teased the brunet. Sora pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course I did!" She laughed and poked his cheeks.

"You sure didn't work out. You've still got that baby fat," she poked his stomach this time and Sora looked at Roxas with wide eyes. "Roxy, am I fat?" he asked, lower lip wobbling. Roxas shook his head with a soft smile.

"Of course not. Kairi, stop teasing my brother or he'll go into shock." Kairi glared at him and forced a smile.

"I was just playing with him. So sorry to have bothered you Roxas," she said through gritted teeth. Sora smiled at them both missing the tension in the air.

"Roxas!" He turned barely having time to realize someone was coming when he was tackled to the ground. "I missed you so much! I wish I hadn't had to go with my family, but now I'm back so we can spend every waking moment together! You're so luck you know me, I don't know what you'd do without me-!"

"Let up Yuffie, you're crushing him," a strong stoic voice said and Yuffie pouted, glaring up at him.

"Go get your own blond boy toy Squall, he's mine," she growled playfully, hugging said blond tighter. 'Squall' sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"It's Leon."

"Whatever. He's mine."

"Yuffie-really can't breathe," Roxas gasped and Yuffie pouted but relented. Sighing with relief the blond winced as he rubbed a large bruise that the hyperactive girl had jumped on. At least the one on his back seemed to be healing very nicely.

"Helloo, earth to Roxas!" Yuffie waved her hand in front of his face. "You there?"

He chuckled, standing up and dusting himself off. "Yeah. I see that you haven't changed since last time. You either Leon."

The black haired girl stuck her tongue out childishly. "At least I grew. You're still as short as last time."

Roxas opened his mouth to retort but Leon beat him to it. "We're going to be late if we just stand here," he said calmly, walking away with Sora and Kairi following.

Ignoring the muttered, "Someone's gotta get that stick outa his ass" Roxas hurried after.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts High was one of the more prestigious schools in the area. After it came Radiant Garden Preparatory School and Hollow Bastion's School for the Gifted. How that happened, no one had a clue. It might have been due to the staff who were a bit eccentric though overly qualified, even though they didn't show it.

It might have been due to the learning environment, such as the large grounds, charming library, or the cafeteria which oddly enough had okay food.

Most people would say it was the students though. The teenagers who actually studied, didn't cause too much trouble and stayed away from gangs, and those who were little angels.

Of course anyone who said that obviously didn't attend Kingdom Hearts High.

The students were much more eccentric than the teachers, so much that they could barely be controlled sometimes. They gossiped, lied, cheated, stole, drank, fought; among many other things.

Basically it was a regular high school with a good reputation.

As like any regular high school, the hallways were always crowded with teenagers dreading the day. If one could maneuver themselves through these hallways they were lucky.

Leon happened to be the epitome of luck. In this matter anyway. He would just walk into the school and people automatically parted for the Ice Prince. Fangirls crowded on the sides, swooning as he walked by, boys stared jealously at him, and everyone else just cowered away. He had it going for him and so did his friends who used this as an opportunity to run to class. They yelled their goodbyes and headed off to their respective classes leaving Leon to watch bored.

He continued on, turning the corner in time to see Sora crash into a silver haired teen. The small brunet boy quickly apologized, running away shouting something to his brother ahead of him. The silver haired teen stood there staring after him with a dazed look even as the warning bell rang. Deciding it was none of his business, Leon walked off to his own class, catching the sight of blond in his peripheral vision.

"Cloud."

The blond teen turned around, sapphire eyes sparkling, and gave him a small smile.

"Squall," he greeted shyly.

"It's Leon," he repeated for the second time this morning, but more warmly with a soft smile.

"It's good to see you again," Cloud said quietly.

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

"Sora hurry up! We're going to be late!" Roxas yelled over his shoulder as he avoided crashing into another person. Sora shouted something but he didn't really listen.

He was too busy crashing into the person behind the person he had tried so hard to avoid crashing into. Sucks, huh?

With a small "oof" he fell none-too-gently onto his butt, wincing as pain shot up his spine. With a glare Roxas looked up to cuss the guy out but stopped and stared in surprise.

Standing in front of his was the most eccentric looking person he'd ever seen. It was a boy maybe a year older than him, tall and lanky, with wild spikes of crimson red hair. Amused emerald eyes looked down at him along with a smirk. The school uniform, which looked so 'blah' on so many people, looked nothing like that now. The top few buttons of his white shirt were undone showing pale white skin, the undone black tie accentuating his features. The black slacks clung to his hips like a second skin, flowing out when they reached the floor, showing off his black combat boots.

He had to blink several times until his mind could process the teen.

It was only when a hand reached out in front of his face did Roxas snap out of his little daze. With a frown, Roxas ignored the hand and picked himself up, brushing the dirt off his butt in the process. The teen didn't look offended as he retracted his hand, only even more amused.

"Watch where you're going," Roxas snapped. The guy's smirk widened and he casually folded his arms over his chest.

"I was. _You_ are the one who wasn't paying attention resulting in our little meeting," his tone was mocking and Roxas blushed angrily.

"Shut up jerk! I was in a hurry and-" The bell rang loudly above them and he swore loudly as Sora grinned smugly from the entryway of their classroom. "Dammit Sora!" Without a backwards glance, Roxas ran away from the red head, putting the incident in the back of his mind.

* * *

The red head watched as the blond kid ran into a classroom, punching a brunet on the arm. He touched his chest lightly, remembering the collision that just occurred. It seemed that the kid didn't know who he was.

He walked away with a swagger, a dark smirk tugging at his lips. This year was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Aya**: So yeah, not a lot in this chapter, just wanted to introduce the characters a bit. I really am going to try to bring in 'Uncle Satoshi' next chapter. It's probably not what you were expecting, but I kinda know what I'm doing.

**Riku**: Not likely...

**Aya**: You know, you seemed nicer in the game.


End file.
